Silent Hill: the Hermit and the Romantic
by NikoRu Rene
Summary: Amanda was a die-hard romantic and falls for Henry Townshend after a stroke of courage, but after realizing he's not what she's looking for, she prepares to leave him, but could one night in his arms change her mind? HenryxOC, set after events in Silent Hill 4: The Room. One Shot.


"My Love…all my life I have dreamt of someone like you…"

"Oh, Darling, you always know how to cheer me up! You're such a sweetie!"

"I love you with all my heart, Lydia. Don't you ever forget that."

"You're my everything, Yvonne…my everything and anything I'll ever need…"

"I Love You…"

"I Love You."

'_I Love You.'_

* * *

Amanda sighed as she stirred her hot chocolate subconsciously as she strolled through Ashfield Park. The sun brightened everything in its way while a cool breeze swept through its surroundings almost lazily in comparison. It was a calm day for a Saturday afternoon at the park, much to Amanda's surprise. Usually the park was so crowded. But she liked it. She enjoyed serene moments like these every once in a while.

Ashfield Park had recently opened only four months ago. It had been renovated from a lone, prickly field to a splendorous array of lush, green fields and vibrant wildflowers. Park benches dotted the area every couple of yards with a simple walked-down path through the very middle. In Amanda's opinion, they did a wonderful job on restoring this once drab wasteland. You would have never known what it was like before unless you had seen it prior to its renovation.

Amanda took a sip of her hot chocolate and flicked a ladybug off her shoulder. She was used to being out like this. Usually the roamed the streets, her MP3 player in one ear so she could mix the serene sounds of either orchestra music, calmed vocals or even flutes being played over ocean waves with the bustling of the city, but ever since the park had re-opened, you could always find her there for at least one hour a day, from three until four. And more times than not, you could always find a paper cup of hot chocolate in her hand. Amanda had a strange thing for hot chocolate. It wasn't just a thing you'd drink on a cold winter's night while curled up in blankets next to a fireplace to her. It was just a soothing drink to enjoy even on a humid, sunny day like it was last week. Sure she had received a strange look from the man who gave it to her, but she took no mind.

Although Amanda spent at least one hour outside every day, she was rather pale. No one would have known that she took daily strolls in the park if you looked at her. But she certainly dressed the part. Today she was dressed in a light green sundress with white floral patterns along the skirt and what slightly cinched at the smallest part of her waist, providing a welcoming and yet not demanded hourglass figure. Luckily a pocket was provided so she could hold her MP3 player with ease.

At that moment, however, her dress wasn't reflecting her mood in the least. Instead, she was looking on at several couples who seemed so blissfully wound up in each other that they didn't mind expressing their love to one another out in public.

"You have the cutest nose, baby! I just wanna kiss it all day!"

"R-Randy, stop it! That tickles!"

"Oh, Monica…I could stare into your eyes forever…"

"…_The only love you knew, just walked away…"_

Amanda sighed again and cast her eyes down at her drink, watching the one swirl of cream she had asked the storekeeper to add clash with the blunt darkness of the chocolate. She had a fair few boyfriends in her time, but they never seemed to fit what she wanted exactly. They were usually rather loud and only interested the television in front of them. They never whispered sweet nothings in her ear or treated her to a classic dinner and movie before cuddling the night away. And that's what Amanda always wanted. A true romantic. After observing the park today, it seemed as though there were plenty of romantics still out there…just…why couldn't SHE meet one?

Amanda sighed again and lowered the volume on her MP3 player as an intense orchestra piece flitted through her left ear. Her last boyfriend was mostly out of desperation than anything else. He was certainly a handsome man in his thirties, but even at that age the only thing he could think about was partying. He more often than not left Amanda in his own apartment while she cleaned, waiting until he came home around midnight drunk as a skunk and demanding things from her she refused to do. For some reason or another, Amanda had the mindset that she could change his ways and turn him into a romantic like she wanted, but it only resulted in Amanda getting a text from a 'friend' that he was hooking up with up to two girls a night with pictures to prove it. 'Romantics DO exist…but you have to be born into it.' She learned that lesson the hard way that night while she packed up her things and left the apartment, tears streaming down her face. From then on, Amanda promised herself that she wouldn't pursue a man who didn't seem romantic to begin with.

However, she seemed to forget about that when a man sitting on a park bench, alone, caught her eye.

The man seemed to be in his late twenties (herself only being twenty-five) with tanned skin and brown hair. He was wearing normal attire consisting of a button-up with a white shirt underneath and washed-out jeans, and yet his posture was unnerving. His head was buried in his hands, thickly kneaded into his hair while his elbows pressed against his knees. Amanda had never seen such a distressed individual in public before. He looked as if his entire world had just crashed around him.

Amanda never liked to see people upset. As a child, she was always afraid to screw up in fear of discouraging her parents, her teachers, her friends and even her older brother, who took no interest in what she did. At the moment, that unsettling feeling began to well up in her stomach, just like it had in other situations like this, and she knew she couldn't leave this man alone. She had to help him. Amanda was never known to talk to strangers. She was actually rather shy in personality, in fear that her unusual traits of listening to orchestra and taking scheduled hour-long walks by herself would repel people away, but the slight trembling in her hands caused her to react on impulse.

She started with sitting on the bench opposite him.

She spent a lot of unnecessary time just watching him. He didn't seem to be crying, but he certainly looked distressed about something. She only prayed that he wasn't a harsh man who would yell at her for bothering him. His somewhat strong build and tall figure seemed to emit that. Amada could only guess that he was at least six feet tall, since she was only the meager height of five feet and five inches. Amanda slowly felt nerves begin to hit her fingertips with more intensity, which provoked her to slowly place her cup down on the seat beside her and move to twirl her hair in her fingers, a nervous habit she picked up from her great-aunt Patrice, whom she only met once. She knew that just sitting there staring at him was not going to do anything for each of them, so, slowly but surely (but more slowly then surely), she shut off her MP3 player, got to her feet, and walked up to the man.

"E-excuse me?" a little whisper broke through her lips, a small squeak entering after it. The noise caused the man to flinch slightly and pull his hands away from his head so he could get a good look at whatever made it. Amada quickly blushed; he was a very good-looking man. He had a five o'clock shadow and very beautiful eyes consisting of gray along the outer rim with a flush of amber in the middle. Those very eyes were staring up at her with a somewhat surprised expression, but it seemed almost dulled down.

"F-forgive me for disturbing you," said Amanda, taking a step back. "I-I was just wondering if you were alright. I-I mean…you look very upset about something." The man's expression softened at her words and he straightened up, running a hand through his hair once more.

"I'm alright," he reassured. "I appreciate your concern, though."

"A-are you sure? I mean, I'm sure you don't get this too often, a random girl just waltzing up to you and wondering if you're okay."

"It's fine." he assured once more. "Don't be bothered by it, please."

"S-so…you're okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Okay…"

"…I-I'm Henry," he said suddenly, flashing a small, awkward smile. "Yours?"

"I'm Amanda," she answered, hesitantly holding out her hand. "It's…nice to meet you, Henry." Henry's large hand clasped around hers. "Likewise. Would…you care to sit down?" he asked, gesturing the space beside him. She could see his ears darken slightly. Was he just as nervous as she was?

"I-I'd love to. Let me just get my…" Amanda turned to gesture at her cup, only to gawk slightly at the absence of it. Someone had taken her hot chocolate.

"I…I-I…" Amanda stared at the empty spot for a few seconds before turning back to Henry, who looked slightly confused by her behavior. "S-someone stole my drink…"

"Wh-what?" Henry looked over her shoulder to take a look. Amanda didn't say anything as she sat down beside him. "Well…that's, um…"

"Strange?" Amanda guessed.

"…Y-yeah…strange…"

"…"

"…"

"…What the hell?"

* * *

Amanda could say now that she was certainly glad she gathered the courage to talk to Henry Townshend. After the strange (As they decided to call it) incident with the hot chocolate, Henry offered to buy her one, which she turned down instantly. Henry didn't insist after that, which caused her to believe that he was a man of few words, which she really took no mind to. She never talked that much either. He also didn't get too into his personal life, but he did tell her that someone who meant a lot to him died in the hospital recently. Amanda tried to console him for his loss, but he waved it off. From what Amanda could tell during their first encounter, he was a calm, quiet, somewhat shy man. It was definitely a change from the jock-like, cliché men that she prompted herself to try and change for the better.

Henry also informed her that he didn't go out very much, only sometimes when necessary to do his job, which was a freelance photographer.

"So…I might never see you again?" she pressed carefully, feeling herself blush once more. Henry glanced at her quickly, almost full-on surprise grazing his expression. His ears reddened again.

"I…uh…I guess…" he said awkwardly, now glancing away from her and scratching the back of his neck.

"O-oh…well…that's a shame…" Amanda said softly, glancing away as well. "..Y-you still need to pay me back for that hot chocolate…" This caused Henry to glance back with almost twice the speed as before.

"B-but, b-but I-!"

Amanda giggled shyly before standing up. "I-I was only kidding, Henry. Please don't worry. I-I was just wondering because…i-it was really nice talking to you. Y-you're different from other guys I usually talk to. I-I like it…" She smiled at him. "I-it would be nice if we could talk more." Henry stared up at her, his grayish-amber eyes slightly widened. The red on his ears seemed to stain his face now.

"I…uh…sure. I-I liked talking to you too." He said lamely, looking down at his lap. Amanda watched him, smiling softly. She pulled out a worn-out sticky note from her bag and wrote down her cell number on it before pressing it in his hand. Henry flinched from the contact and looked back up at her again.

"C-call me if you wanna talk again."

"O-okay."

After that fateful day of meeting each other from a stroke of courage, Amanda and Henry slowly began to see each other more often. It took Henry a few days to give her a call, his voice slightly wavering on the other line, but he did manage to ask her out for a cup of coffee. Amanda agreed to it which started off their relationship together. Their dates mostly consisted of sitting in a local café, taking hour-long walks in the park, and, once they became more comfortable in their relationship, just enjoying each other's company at home. They would mostly spend time at Henry's new apartment complex called Brimmington Apartments, which was located in Northern Ashfield. Amanda lived in South Ashfield, in a mini-duplex with no name. When Amanda told him where she lived, she was surprised to see a twinge of fear in his eyes and whenever she offered for him to stay at her own home, Henry would muster up some sort of excuse for them not to, much to Amanda's annoyance. But she knew better than to prod him for information. There must have been a good reason for him to fear South Ashfield.

Henry was a very simple man. He enjoyed photography, soft music (Which only sparked Amanda's confidence in her own liking for the same), and relaxation. He usually just stared out the window or folded his hands over his chest and closed his eyes while gentle sounds of easy-listening or orchestra flitted through his apartment. From what Amanda could tell, he didn't talk to his family much, he didn't seem to have many friends – if any – and even his neighbors only knew him by face.

None of these things bothered Amanda. But one thing did.

Henry wasn't a romantic.

Amanda always thought that men like Henry would turn out to be extremely gentleman-like and treat her like the highest of royalty, not to say that Henry didn't treat her well but not nearly as much as she expected. He didn't even call her any pet-names, like Honey or Sweetheart, or even…beautiful. Henry still acted as shy and awkward as ever even after their five-month-anniversary. Amanda had pleaded with him to go out to dinner and a movie, the classic dating scene that she dreamed of, but Henry simply mumbled that he wouldn't feel comfortable doing something like that. This caused Amanda to feel her pent-up anger fill almost to its danger point, but she knew she couldn't change him, no matter how hard she tried, so she simply sighed out of frustration and flopped down on the couch to stare out the window, a lovely, romantic song of her personal choice softly playing from the radio.

"You're upset with me." Henry said softly from the kitchen area. He was preparing a glass of white wine for himself and a glass of water for her. Amanda wasn't too fond of drinking casually.

"No, I'm fine…" Amanda said bitterly, closing her eyes and trying to soak in the lyrics of the song.

"_Well, I'm not sure what this is going to be, but with my eyes closed all I see…"_

"Amanda…I'm sorry-"

"Why can't we just be romantic every once in a while?" she said suddenly, feeling her voice crack, slightly. "W-why can't we just be a normal couple? Why can't we just go out on a real date together and do things other couples do? Even if it's just for one night…is it really all that much to ask for?"

"_Hold my breath as you're moving in…" _

"I'm…just not used to going out, Amanda…i-it makes me uncomfortable…"

"…I know…"

"_When the time comes, baby don't run…"_

Tears filled Amanda's eyes before she could stop them.

"_Just kiss me slowly…"_

Henry didn't respond for a minute. Amanda could hear shifting and he placed their drinks on the coffee table before settling down on the couch beside her.

"…Amanda…you said yourself…I'm not like other guys…"

"_If it's something that you want…"_

"…You couldn't be more right…"

"_You don't have to go…"_

Amanda stayed silent. She knew Henry was different. He was very different. But…he was almost TOO different. Sure, she enjoyed the change from sports/party-obsessed men, but this was almost too much. Why couldn't she find someone…romantic?

Amanda sighed shakily, she wiped her eyes.

"I-it's fine…it's all fine…"

She would break up with him tomorrow.

"_Stay with me…baby, stay with me…"_

* * *

Amanda couldn't sleep. She stirred slightly in Henry's arms, which were wrapped slightly tensely around her waist. She had only started sleeping over just a few weeks ago. They hadn't gone all the way yet, what with them both still being virgins and Amanda's belief of waiting until much later to perform such a sensual act, and they didn't do much cuddling or other acts of affection. The most she could ever get out of Henry was a little peck on the cheek. At first she had found it cute, but after a while, she desired a little more from him, perhaps a little intimate holding with some passionate kisses to close the gap? But even watching a romantic movie with him was out of the question. Henry's cheeks would go red and he would try to find another channel to watch. Not that Amanda was much for romantic movies, but she secretly hoped they would give Henry some ideas. But she decided to give up on that, too. It was hopeless. Henry wasn't romantic, he wasn't intimate, and he wasn't very gentleman-ly. It was as if their relationship was labeled 'We're friends, but he occasionally holds me at night while we sleep.'

Amanda was usually a very heavy sleeper, but now that something like breaking up with a man that was holding her, her ability to sleep now was completely shot. She, like many others, hated breaking up with someone. It was always tough because she hated the idea of being single…again. She hated the idea of failing someone in her own standards and tossing them away like garbage, but isn't that was dating was about? Just testing if someone meets your needs and if they don't, just move on? It was never that easy, though, was it? Especially for Amanda. She felt like she would never find the right guy…

"…A-Amanda…"

Amanda flinched in Henry's arms, shocked by his voice being even more soft than usual. He was awake at this hour, too?

"A-Amanda…m-my angel…"

Amanda's face reddened as his voice whispered through her hair. Did he think she was asleep? He never, ever called her an angel before…what was he up to? Did he assume she was going to break up with him and he was going to try and change her mind right this second?

"I know you're sleeping, but…I just…I…" She felt his arms wrap around her a little more closely. "Amanda…I couldn't have asked for a better five months…especially after what I've been through…" Amanda dared herself to blink, trying to keep as still as possible. Okay, so maybe he wasn't trying to change her mind. But what was he talking about? She knew little-to-nothing about Henry since she first talked to him. What could he have possibly been through?

"Amanda…I've seen things you could never even think to imagine in your wildest nightmares…things that I would rather give my life then for you to witness firsthand…I-I've seen monsters that would traumatize you for life. To this day, I'm hesitant to go out of my apartment because of them…Ghosts haunted me, Amanda…nineteen ghosts chased me everywhere I went…and no matter what I did…" His grip on her frame went even tighter, pressing his face harder against her hair. "…I-I couldn't stop them…they hurt me…left me with headaches that made me feel like I was going insane…a-and I couldn't run away either…I-I was locked in my old apartment…in South Ashfield for five days…no one could hear me…the hauntings got worse…things started to go haywire…i-it was awful, Amanda…sometimes, I felt like I was going insane…I felt like everything was just a dream…but everything…was so REAL…I-I watched people DIE…their ghosts came to haunt me…they never left me alone…the pain…was unreal…" Sobs started to rack Henry's body. "M-my whole life…I-I've always been a loner…I had hardly any friends as a kid…I-I never thought anyone would accept who I am because of the way I am…a hermit…I've always been alone…" He stopped for a few seconds, breathing shakily. He slowly held her tighter and whispered more softly. Amanda could feel her hair getting wet. "B-but then you came along…just when I needed someone…wh-when Eileen died, I didn't know what to do…sh-she went through all those things with me…for the first time in my life, I-I felt like someone would finally understand me…but her injuries were so bad…sh-she got possessed so many times…she didn't make it…I-I didn't know what to do…b-but you…m-my angel…" Henry sighed and cradled her, struggling somewhat and winding up just shaking her body slightly. If Amanda wasn't silently crying, she would have giggled. Even in a serious moment like this, he was as awkward as ever. "Y-you cared…y-you cared about me…i-it was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. You were just so sweet…I-I knew, I…I fell for you immediately…you were different…special…b-beautiful…" Amanda blushed deeply. "…These whole five months, I've been so afraid that I would lose you…th-that you would get bored with me and leave me…b-but you've stayed here with me…y-you've accepted me…f-for five months…th-this is the longest someone has ever stayed with me…I-I just hope I don't mess up anymore…"

Amanda's body tensed as tears streamed down her face. She knew Henry wasn't insane. He was one of the most normal guys she had ever met. Sure, he was different, but…not so different that she would hate him…

Amanda slowly stirred in his arms and pulled herself upwards to face Henry in height. He gasped and let true shock show, his eyes wide and his face flushing deeply from the humiliation of being caught. Tears were still streaming down his face, and he hurriedly tried to wipe them off.

"A-Amanda! I-I…y-you didn't, I-I mean, I-I-" he tried to explain himself, but Amanda didn't give him time to finish. Instead, she placed a hand on his chest and kissed him on the lips gently, shutting him up almost instantly. His face sparked an even deeper red, if possible, and he stared at Amanda in silence, mouth agape. Amanda wiped her own tears away and smiled at him softly.

"H-Henry…I don't think I'm going to leave you anytime soon…"

* * *

**END!**

**Okay, so...wow…**

**Okay, so I love Henry Townshend. Just gonna put that out there. Totally in love with the guy. Have no clue why…maybe it's because he's HOT. **

**I came up with this about a week ago, maybe, and it took me all day to work on it. I know that Henry is OOC during the end, but that's only because he's letting himself free his feelings. I just hope he doesn't seem OOC in the other parts of the story. If he does, please let me know. I also kind of did this because there are little-to-no finished SH FF's with Henry and an OC in them, so I took it upon myself to write one myself. Anywhoo, I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. **

**The song, by the by, is 'Kiss Me Slowly' by Parachute.**

**-NikoRu Rene **


End file.
